Certain conditions can expose an individual or a plurality of individuals to potential harm from a ballistic/explosives attack from snipers, assassins, enemy combatants, insurgents, and the like. Key individuals, such as dignitaries, controversial speakers, celebrities, and the like are subject to unwarranted ballistic/explosives attacks. Deployed military personal are continuously subjected to hostile environments with a strong potential of a ballistic/explosives attack.
Currently, a targeted individual is whisked from the exposed setting to a safer location once the attack is initiated. Unfortunately, the attacker is often awarded the advantage of a surprise, thus endangering the target with the initial action. The concerns regarding protecting the target is compounded, as the process of moving the targeted individual(s) takes time. The time could allow firing of multiple shots at the target, substantially increasing the risk of danger to the target.
Another known method of protecting a high-risk target is by placing the individual within a protective barrier, such as a ballistic proof vehicle, behind a ballistic proof barrier such as one or more sheets of polycarbonate resin thermoplastic. Placing the individual within or behind these barriers separates the individual from their audience.
Military combatants are continuously subjected to potential ballistic/explosives attacks. Military combatants are also continuously moving, and are therefore exposed to the potential dangers from exceedingly limited ballistic protection. Military combatants rely upon protective uniforms and accessories (such as helmets, vests, and the like) for protection from the ballistic/explosives attacks. Additional protection is provided by vehicles, structures, and the like. Each of these protective mechanisms has their own limitations.
Merchant sales clerks, bank tellers, and the like can be subjected to armed robberies. Some locations have ballistic-resistant barriers, such as thick sheets of polycarbonate resin thermoplastic located between the customer and the service person. This barrier introduces several limitations, including communications, transfer of items, and the like. A fixed barrier is impractical for conditions where the service person must handle merchandise, for procedures such as scanning a barcode for processing, and the like.
Therefore, what is needed for a barrier system that remains in a consolidated state until necessary, where the barrier is quickly deployed for protecting the targeted individual(s).